


A Different Choice

by rdm2



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Felching, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lark’s Head Double Column binding, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Avallac'h discovers his fiancee and her human lover gossiping by a fire. He doesn't expect the outcome when he stays to watch.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cregennan of Lod/Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, Avallac'h/Cregennan of Lod, Cregennan of Lod/Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A new discovery

**Author's Note:**

> My first porn.

"A human?" Avallac'h was stunned "she left me for a human."

As he crept towards their fire he watched his fiancee and this, this, this lowly creature, that has stolen his beloved from him. They were discussing something in his simple human tongue. He narrowed his eyes. What were they talking about? 

"Wait he did what?" the human was near in tears with laughter. His eyes shone in the campfire's light. 

"Well he was supposed to be in court early in the morning, but he and some of the other Aen Saevherne had gone out drinking the night before..." She paused in her story to take a sip of her drink. Avallac'h's ears burned, no she couldn't be talking that, could she? He moved forward again.

"Most of them managed to make it back to their homes safe and sound, and made it into court in the morning, though they didn't seem very happy to be there." The human snorted, what an inelegant sound, "I've seen folk like that."

Before his eyes, Lara moved over to cuddle by her human’s side. “Anyways when Mr. Grumpy still hadn’t shown up a bell later we knew something was wrong, so after the session, a group of us went out to look for him. Tesni and I went out towards the south tower, Cadfael, the ass, said he last saw him heading that way.”

“I thought you weren’t talking to him,” the human mused. ‘what was his name?’ Avallac’h moved forward just a little more. He was now no more than a few steps from the couple. They still hadn’t noticed him, but that could change any moment, he should leave, get as far from here, and his breaking heart as he could. How was he to face her knowing that she was slipping away from home to visit someone so different, he looked down at himself, was there something he lacked?

Avallac’h studied his frame as Lara replied “I didn’t talk to him, poor fool has a thing for Tesni’s brother, and has been sucking up to as many of his family members as he possibly can. So when Tesni asked if anyone had seen where our wayward sage had gone, he practically fell over himself to help.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the human’s hand lazily stroking her arm. He watched the human’s muscles as they moved.

The human chuckled “And how does Tesni’s brother feel about his would-be lover?”

“Trahaearn’s not sure, he hasn’t publicly accepted Cadfael’s suit, but Arianrhod’s cousin Wynn, the one Cadi accidentally burnt the eyebrows off,” Avallac’h winced remembering that incident, “They said that Tra was playing with a flower from his latest gift.” She shifted slightly turning to look into her human’s ‘Her lover’s?’ eyes. Smiling at him she said laughingly “Course Wynn being Wynn, half the royal court knew about it the next day, and by now I wouldn’t doubt it if I was told our Aen Seidhe kin knew of it.”

The human shook his head laughing “If half the stories are true, then there is no disagreeing with that. Though,” he paused, I believe we were talking about your fox? Did you find him?”

Lara laughs laying her head in his lap and swings her feet in the air before settling down. The human looks down at her and he looks like he's just adoring her. Well, she is a princess. "Yes, to our great amusement, apparently he decided to climb said tower, but not before stripping completely down, we found his robes later adorning a statue of Urien, a scholar of some renown. Urien, of course, was not very happy about it."

Oh how Avallac'h's ears burn, his whole face turning red in embarrassment. Partially from remembrance and part from hearing their laughter. He wishes he could just sink into the ground.

"Did you get a good eyeful?" And the human's voice had changed. Pitched lower and with an undertone that made his skin shiver. He shifted slightly. The human seemed to be looking straight at him. Avallac'h licked his lips nervously.

"Most of Tir ná Lia got an eyeful, love" Lara giggled. Avallac'h closed his eyes. He knew from watching that they were lovers, but to hear it spoken so plainly. Again he considered leaving. "He was laying on his back sound asleep. After we got him down he swore not to go drinking again. I'd give him a month at most. Why? Are you curious?" She turned over onto her back and stretched.

Avallac'h's eyes shot open wide. He, what? Did he hear what he thought he heard? I mean. No, right? But the human chuckled and whispered something in Lara's ear. She laughed and nodded. 

Getting up they walked over to a patch of grass a little closer than before. He froze. If he moved at all they'd find him. They giggle as they start to undress. He turned his eyes away and did not see, and was too embarrassed to pay attention as the human started to cast. But he felt it as the spell took hold.

He jerked his head up as a rope from the human's pack flew towards him. It bound him before he really knew what was going on, and he was a sage, why had he not seen this? The rope folded in half with the ends slipping into the loop, then flipping going around the arms ending laid next to the first loop this time it went into the new loop that had been made. The rope then split each halves going in opposite directions, then tied in a knot.

He fell over with a yelp, ending up face down in the dirt. He started to struggle, if that human thought he could just. His thoughts were cut off by said human grabbing his chin and making him look upwards. “Well now, you are a pretty one,” the human said examining his face

“Remove your hand Dh’ione or I will...”

“Will what?” The human grabbed him yanking him upright. “There we go, over here a bit.” He walked behind the bound elf giving him a light push in between his shoulders. Avallac’h hesitantly started to walk. He saw that Lara had finished undressing and she was laying on her side, giving both men an amused glance. “Here,” human put his hand on his shoulder. “Stop.” Avallac’h hesitantly looked between human and his, no not his, Lara, swallowed and tried to sit. 

“No dear one, knees,” Lara said, shaking her head. Avallac’h looked at her then complied, falling to his knees in the grass. “Good boy,” walking over to them, she kissed the human, who had placed his hand back on his shoulder. Then she leaned over to kiss Avallac’h tasting faintly of her human. He could see her human watching them with a gentle smile on his lips. Nervously he glanced back and forth between them. 

The human stepped away and started to undress himself before the others. Avallac’h watched as he took his coat, then shirt off. His eyes were transfixed upon his chest. He had never actually talked to a human, wait, scratch that he had never had a conversation with one. And now he was going to watch as this one fucked his beloved one. Did this human know what he had done to others of his kind? But still...

The human walked closer to him placing his shoe on his thigh as he undid the buttons on the side of his boot one by one and slowly slipped it off his foot. He flexed his toes against Avallac’h’s legs and rubbed it up and down.

Avallac’h suddenly realized just how into this his body was becoming as he let out a small whimper, his eyes wide staring at this human’s intensely blue ones. “Patience loves” Lara chuckled “The fox needs to learn to wait his turn.” The human hummed an agreement and took his other shoe off with little fanfare. Avallac’h let out a small whimper.

He watched Lara walk up to the human and place her hand on his belt. She undid it and pushed his pants to the ground, following it to the ground sitting on her knees. The human shivered, whispering her name. She looked up to him smirking as she grabbed his dick through his pants. The human moaned, and Avallac’h gasped face feeling as bright as a star. After playing with him for a minute, she reached for the band of his underclothes sliding them down. The human stepped out of the last of his clothes. 

Avallac’h could not help but stare. Humans are shorter than Aen Elle, and seemed to be covered in hair. This one also seems to be broader than Aen Elle. He looks down and swallows, broader there too, he thinks he is longer, but... He can’t stop staring. He shifts where he’s kneeling his leggings feeling tight and wet, he wishes he had gone with just his robes. “Your fox seems to like what he sees,” the human said amused. 

He tore his eye from the human as Lara walked over to him. “Say the word and you can leave, neither of us will ever tell what happened here.”

“And if I wish to stay?” He closed his eyes, his voice hoarse, ashamed of himself. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he knew that he wanted. He thoughts shying around the truth. He wanted both of them. He shouldn’t. He was a proud Aen Elle Aen Saevherne, he was an advisor to his king, engaged to the princess in front of him, and yet he was practically salivating over this human. 

“Shhh, it’s alright Crevan,” she stroked his hair, and he sighed pushing his head into her hand. “Do you want to finish watching us first or do you want to come now?” 

He looks up at her biting his lips considering his choices. “Watch,” he whispered.

“Then open your eyes.” She said firmly. He flickered his eyes open. He looked at her then turned to where the human was. Only the human wasn’t there anymore. He searched around only to nearly jump out of his skin when he heard a chuckle from behind him.

“Looking for something Fox?”

“Only Lara calls me that.” He replied stiffly. 

“Then what do you wish for me to call you?” The human still sounded amused to Avallac’h’s annoyance. Whether or not he played with this human does not mean he will let himself be made the butt of a joke. He stared the human directly into his brilliant blue eyes. 

“I am called Avallac’h,” he said.

“May I touch you Avallac’h?” the human said gently.

Avallac’h nodded.


	2. Avallac'h gets to watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cregennan and Lara have sex, Avallac'h gets to watch, and learns some stuff about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Llama1412's configuration for elven genitals, so both sets of genitals for elves. Double the fun.

“Good boy,” the human’s hand joined Lara’s on his head stroking down the side of his head, and started playing with the small braid in front of his ear. “I am called Cregennan,” he reached his head over Avallac’h shoulder and captured his lips. Avallac’h moaned, melting into the kiss, and tried to follow him with a whine as the human, as Cregennan, pulled away. His mouth turned dry as he watched Cregennan kiss Lara. 

His pants were becoming painful. “Please,” he whimpered. “My leggings.”

“Tight?” Cregennan smirked.

Avallac’h nodded. Cregennan knelt down and parted his robes. He palmed him through his leggings, making considering noises. Avallac’h tried to bite down on his moans until Lara placed her hand upon his throat. He looked at her as she shook her head. “Don’t quiet yourself, we want to hear any noise you make.” She looked down. “Dear stop torturing him.” 

Cregennan trailed his hands up his legs until he reached his waistband. “Lean forward, lean on me” Avallac’h did bracing himself on his chest. Then with one movement, he pulled down Avallac’h’s leggings to his knees, revealing he was wearing nothing underneath. “Someone’s been naughty.” Avallac’h felt his face heating up again. “Did you hope something like this would happen?”

“No” He stuttered. “It’s just comfortable like this.” He leaned back so he was back to sitting on his heels. Giving the human a good eyeful of his hard penis, and his dripping vagina below that, where the human had his testicles. Avallac’h felt very aware of their differences. What did Cregennan think of him, and what would human testicles feel in his hand

“Well I’m not complaining, you have both a very nice cock and a very pretty cunt.” Avallac’h looked at Cregennan’s face which seemed very pleased with what he saw. He trailed his hand down to gently play with both of his genitals. Avallac’h threw his head back with pleasure. 

“Darlings” Lara called over. Avallac’h jumped. He hadn’t even realized she had moved away. She was laying on the ground leaning up watching them. “I thought our Fox wanted a show first” She smirked as she trailed her hand down her body playing with herself.

Both men watched as she placed one hand upon her breast and the other hand reached inside her cunt fingering herself. Avallac’h let out a whine as Cregennan’s hand left his genitals as he left him to walk over to her. “Beautiful, both of you,” he murmured as he knelt down by her, taking her cock into his mouth, letting out a pleased hum. Avallac’h let out a groan watching Cregennan make happy noises licking Lara’s precum leaking from her spiraling ridges, tracing them with his tongue. Suddenly Lara let out a loud moan, grabbing his hair with her hands fucking up into his mouth, making Cregennan gag for a moment

Cregennan grabbed her hips pinning them to the ground as he pulled up for air. “Are you going to stay put beloved?” he asked mischievously. Lara growled out a frustrated yes, releasing his hair and instead grabbing the grass in the ground beside her. He lowers himself back down upon her with a smirk

He left one on her hip and let the other trail down to start playing with something out of Avallac’h’s line of vision. He leaned forward trying to see. Though by her moans he thinks he knows what Cregennan’s doing. He shifts where he’s bound trying to get any friction he can, he feels so close, and yet he can’t peak. He can hear the breathy moans from his beloved’s mouth and the wet sounds of her pleasure, and yet... He bites his lips, leaning over and when he looks again he sees that her human is looking straight back at him with a hungry look in his eyes that makes his insides squirm.

From the sounds he was hearing though she was closing into her own orgasm. Her breath quickening and making small thrusts up, though careful not to gag Cregennan again. Her hands twisting in the grass, she shakily says “Love, I’m gonna...” She cuts herself off with a surprised moan as Cregennan takes her the whole way in. Jerking up she comes down his throat. When she was finished he slowly pulled off her with a wet pop.

They lay down together for a minute, touching each other gently, before Cregennan propped himself up on his hands and knees, and Avallac’h could see that he had not come yet either. He rubbed his legs watching as he watched Lara help guide him inside, wrapping her legs around him as he seated himself fully within. Then he paused waiting for her to adjust to him. She whispered into his ear and then he began to move, slowly pulling out and thrusting back deep within her. 

Avallac’h felt more than saw the flash of the future, a child, a dynasty of elder blooded humans. Wait why that direction, why a human dynasty, he reached for more information, but it was like grasping the smoke from the fire. Then he blinked snapping back into this time.

As his eyes readjusted he noticed the scent in the air. It was different, he could make out the smell of Lara’s sex, but it was being matched by a new smell. Avallac’h wasn’t sure how he felt about this new smell, like the rest of all this night, however, his body apparently decided it quite liked it. He shivered as he continued to watch the couple in front of him. 

He watched how the human’s hips moved, this power controlled, up and down, in and out, sweat dripping from his brow, Lara’s nails scratching down his back, her head thrown back in pleasure. He wanted, he wanted Lara, right... it meant nothing that his focus kept focusing on this human, Elves didn’t, he stopped, well Aen Elle didn’t, but Lara does, but the elders said... He shook his head. He wanted... What did he want? Did he wish to take this human’s place, and be the one inside his betrothed, or did he want to take Lara’s place and be fucked by this human?

He was so shocked by his thoughts he almost didn’t notice the human had finished, shouting Lara’s name.


	3. Avallac'h gets to cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avallac'h finally gets to cum. This story also gained an extra chapter, which will be some aftercare.

Avallac’h watched as the human got up on shaky legs, and began walking over to him. Cregennan stopped directly in front of him. He placed his hand upon his head and began petting him. “Good elf, look at you,” he purred “you must be so desperate to cum.”

“Please Sir, I want...” he bit his tongue. No! He wouldn’t. 

“What do you want Avallac’h?” His human prompted gently. He looked up at him.

“You,” he replied, his voice barely a whisper. Avallac’h closed his eyes, feeling both nervous and exhilarated. A weight was lifted but he did not know where this path would leave. He opened his eyes and looked up.

“Would you like to clean us up?” 

“I do not understand.” Clean? He wanted sex, not... His thoughts were cut off when Cregennan’s hand turned from petting to guiding him toward the human’s penis. The penis covered in the human’s seed and Lara’s juices. He licked his lips. “Oh.” 

He leaned over and took the penis into his mouth. There was a bitter taste to it that seemed to be focused on the bulbed head. “Don’t suck hard, just clean it. I’m still tender,” He licked it up, sucking gently, rubbing his penis upon the human’s leg, so close.

And then the human stepped away, “Now her turn,” as he stepped behind Avallac’h helping him to his feet. He led him over to where Lara still lay, legs spread, and settled him down between them. 

Avallac’h looked at Lara's cunt with Cregennan's seed leaking from it, and lowered his head to lick at it. The human petting his head and making encouraging noises. Then he removed them and Lara grasped hair, grinding into his face.

Cregennan stepped behind him and tugged on his clothes. Taking his pants fully off, and loosening his robes. He slid them down Avallac'h's arms, then casts a spell that lets them pass through the rope leaving the elf sage's body bare before him. 

Avallac'h squirms where he lay eagerly licking at Lara's cunt, as Cregennan let his hands trail down his body tracing his tattoos with his hands. He then yelps into her as he replaces his hands with his tongue. 

He jerks his hips trying to get any form of friction. Cregennan grabs them holding him still. "Do you want to cum?" He asked mouth right above his ear, the soft breath of it almost too much to bear. 

He let out a broken moan as he wept into Lara's cunt. Spreading his legs for the human. He would let him do anything he wanted if he would just let him cum. He could feel the human's body nearly covering his own.

A small slap to his backside brought him out of his thoughts with another yelp, once more trying to jerk his hip before being stopped just as before. He moaned in frustration. "I need you to tell me what you want." The human said sternly, while soothing the area he struck with one hand, the other still firmly on his hip.  
\--  
Cregennan lifted his head from Lara's cunt as she orgasmed for the third time at the sight. "Do you want Cregennan to let you cum?" She asked. "You need to ask him, if you want it."

"Please!" It tore out of him with a sob. "Please let me cum, sir." Gasping as if for air he begged "I'll give you anything you want, just please sir!"

"Shhh, it's okay, such a good boy." 

Cregennan's one hand wrapped around his penis. Stroking him firmly, but gently. Finally letting him jerk his hips into his hand. The other slipped into his vagina playing with that special spot inside him. His breath became ragged, "Please. Sir." So close, so close, so close, he needed...

"Cum for me, Avallac'h"

And he did. Screaming out his pleasure, his seed and fluids coated Cregennan's hands, blacking out with the force of it.


	4. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk and rest.

He felt it when Avallac’h went limp under him. “Shit.” He laid him out on his back and checked his breathing. Still seemed good.

“Well, looks like you were too much for him dear,” Lara purred, walking over with two towels and flasks of water. “Good thing we bring extras.”

Cregennan chuckled, and started to carefully clean him up, as Lara untired his hands, rubbing his wrists. Wiping himself down, he walked over to grab the soft blanket he found on his last trip to Cintra. It was big enough to cover all of them. He picked up the snack he packed, a mix of dried fruit and nuts. He came back over, lying down next to the two elves. He gave the other end of the blanket to Lara, as they spread the blanket out over them.

A soft groan let them know that Avallac’h was waking up. “Feeling better?” Cregennan asked gently. 

Avallac’h blinked at him seemingly confused. “Yes?”

“Good.”

“What are you doing?”

“We are cuddling, it's nice after sex, especially more intense sex. Here I have water, you must be thirsty.” He handed the flask to him. Avallac’h took it, still confused, sitting up to drink it. 

Lara sat up and started to pet him, “Relax dear, you're safe here, rest.”

He rested his head on his hand as he watched Avallac’h sip his water relaxing into her touch. “Dear, can you grab my comb?” He slowly got up stretching listening to his back crack. He looked back at them, and snickered, Lara simply looked bemused, but Avallac'h looked even more startled than before. 

He grabbed the comb in question, a silver one with a gull spreading its wings overtop, underneath the wings were a layer of pearls. On impulse he grabbed a container of lotion they found in an Elven market earlier that day. It smelled of lavender and roses.

Sitting next to them, he handed Lara the comb, while he opened the lotion. Spreading it on his hands he rubbed Avallac’h’s skin starting with his hands, going up his arms, pressing a kiss at his wrists, and massaging his shoulders. Lara had started humming something under her breath as she combed, twisting little bits into braids, and between the two of them, they watched as Avallac’h went limp again between them resting his head on Cregennan’s shoulder. ‘If elves could purr’ Cregennan chuckled.

Then almost a whisper “I do not understand, why...”

He pressed a kiss to the sage's shoulder. “Because, hmmm,” He let his hands trail down his back, putting more lotion into his hands as he ran out. “Because I take care of who I take to bed.” He struggled to get his thoughts together, “Because everyone deserves to be taken care of.”

“Oh,” a small sound, from such a proud elf. 

“Let us?”

"I do not..." A soft cry came from his throat.

Lara kissed the back of his head. "You do."

He burrowed his face deeper in Cregennan's shoulder, and he could feel it becoming wet.

"I do not" a half-whisper half sob came from Avallac'h's throat. He pressed a kiss into the back of his head.

"Why don't you believe that?" He asked.

"I killed them" a soft cry, "all of them."

"I don't understand"

Lara looked concerned. "Wait, who did you kill. I thought this was about..." She trailed off.

"The humans, when we touched down in our current world it was not empty. Auberon told Eredin and I to..." He froze then started shaking. "All dead, I am...sorry."

Cregennan looked at Lara. "I, I did not know."

"He did not want you told, such talk was banned from your presence." Lara got up and started to pace. Cregennan stroked his hand up and down Avallac'h's back, as his mind raced with what he heard. 

"I...do not know what to say, but whatever has happened in the past, that will not change how I treat you in my bed." He pressed another kiss to his brow. 

"Is there anything you want to talk about, either about the sex or the past?" He watched Lara continue to pace. "Dear? You too."  
Lara sighs and sits back down "My fox, it is not you I'm mad at, well not fully. Though you should have not done such a thing either. Why..."

"I... My mother was still of those who called themselves Aen Undod, and my mother had plotted against him for his cruelty, he had both of my parents executed and I was desperate to prove myself loyal, lest I too be fed to the frost. I will not deny though, I did enjoy the hunt." He continued to hide his face.

"He did what!" A snarl lept from Lara's throat and Avallac'h flinched away leaning into the human.

"Dear," Cregennan started, motioning to the scared elf in his arms.

"My father has much to answer for it seems."

"Do not," he paused, "Do not speak of it in front of me. If he thinks I know something..."

She pressed a kiss into his hair. "Very well. Are you ready to relax now?" 

"Do you still want me here?" He said in a small voice.

"Yes."

And so they laid down. Comforting each other and be comforted by each other, falling asleep under the stars.


End file.
